Multimedia devices sometimes employ a transcoder to perform digital-to-digital conversion of data, such as video and audio data, from one encoding format to another. Transcoding can be useful to, for example, allow a processing device to process data in an encoding format that is not natively supported by the processing device. Transcoding can also be employed to reduce the amount of data to be processed for devices with limited storage capacity.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.